<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair Play by plutoanonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480898">Fair Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous'>plutoanonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions grow between you and Commander Smith as he sends you on missions as a seductress in order to gain valuable information and resources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi luvs! This was a request I received on tumblr! Pls follow me there for more aot content @1010andneji :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin bursts into your office with a file tucked under his arm. When he reaches your desk, he throws it on top. You know right away what the papers consist of, you’ve been getting them all week. You want to roll your eyes but decide against it. </p><p>“Commander Smith.” You breathe out, nodding at him and thumbing through the file now placed in front of you.</p><p>“No sign of annoyance? I’m starting to think you’re enjoying your role as seductress, y/n.” Erwin teases, leaning over and picking up your chin with his finger.</p><p>“Just trying to get the job done, as always.” Your cheeks start to burn from his touch. He is magic.</p><p>“Enjoying it maybe a little too much?” </p><p>“I would much rather be alongside you, fighting.” You sigh. Despite your words you knew that wasn’t a possibility right now. The limp in your walk proves it. </p><p>It’s been almost a month since you worked alongside the other scouts. You wanted to desperately be an asset despite being injured so when Erwin suggested working as a spy using seduction tactics, you agreed. After your first successful mission, your doubts about your abilities washed away and you grew more and more confident. </p><p>Erwin definitely noticed it too because ever since then, he’s been sending you around with different targets to gain valuable information and resources from. For some reason though, you’re unsure if he is keeping you around because he knows you’re good at what you do or because he doesn’t want you anywhere else. You can’t deny the tension that has been building between you two the past few weeks. There were at times you assumed the lust was one sided on your end but then you’d catch his eyes lingering on you for a little too long. His glances burning a hole of desire through you. You can’t help but to feel a seductive pull towards him; the feeling is dangerous but exciting. Does he feel the same way?</p><p>“Read over everything carefully. I don’t want you to make any mistakes and blow your cover.”  </p><p>You know Erwin means well when he says things like this but you wish he would compliment you once in a while too. You’ve successfully completed 3 missions thus far and he hasn’t extended a congratulations once. </p><p>“Of course, Commander.” </p><p>“How’s your leg?” He abruptly asks, walking behind the desk and getting even closer to you. You watch as his eyes fall to your healing leg. A look of concern paints his face. “I can’t believe i’m sending you out there again when you haven’t even fully recovered.” He mutters to himself. </p><p>“Hey, I’m alright, ok? I haven’t messed up yet.” You sit up straighter in your seat. </p><p>“I was too busy to ask you how the last one went. Did he give you any trouble?” Erwin leans himself up against the desk while folding his arms.</p><p>You think back on the last man you paid a visit to, an ex member of the military police force. He was quite friendly but was hard to crack. It was only after you allowed him to buy you a drink that he gave up some information, and after drink number four, he was puddy in your hands. </p><p>You shrug in response. “Not the easiest but I did what I had to do.” </p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>You almost choke on air from Erwin’s comment. You regain your composure and stare back at him before asking, “Show you what?”</p><p>There’s a gleam of amusement in his icy, blue eyes. “The tricks you use.”</p><p>You pray the blush creeping on your cheeks isn’t detectable. Flirting with older, mostly unattractive men isn’t as hard as you originally thought. In fact they appreciated your good looks, and rarely ever paid attention to the words that came out of your mouth. You never had to touch them too much, and when you did it was nothing scandalous. Showing Erwin the techniques you rely on to get the job done could be embarrassing, especially if he thinks you’re participating in some next level, high intensity seductions which is not the case. “Well, after I spark a friendly conversation, I pretend I can’t hear them and lean in real close. Then I-”</p><p>“I said show me.” </p><p>You breathe in through your nose before you get up from your chair and into Erwin’s personal space. If this is the game he wanted to play then so be it. You’ll make sure you win.</p><p> You watch as his eyes follow your hands moving from down at your side to his arm and you squeeze it gently. A small mischievous smirk reaches his lips and his eyebrows raise, surprised. The excitement you feel masks your nervousness, as you lean in real close, close enough to smell the mint on his tongue and the aftershave on his face. You stand on your toes, and place your mouth near his ear. </p><p>“I think you should close the door, Commander.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>